The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for collecting combine waste. The apparatus of the present invention is useful with different types of combines, and it is not limited to use with any particular combine.
Typically, a combine collects the material being harvested and separates the useful cash crop (the grain) from the chaff and straw. It may also separate the straw. The cash crop is separated by means of a shaker sieve, and it is deposited at a forward position in the combine. Rearwardly of the cash crop, the chaff is separated and deposited at the forward portion of the combine hood which is located toward the rear of the combine and extends above the ground. At the rear portion of the hood, the straw is collected and deposited.
A waste collection system of the type with which the present invention is concerned collects the chaff and straw from the combine and forces them into a rear dump wagon which collects and stores the material until it is full. When the dump wagon is full, the contents may be dumped at a selected location; and after dumping, the contents may be transported elsewhere, if desired.
The waste collection apparatus attaches to the combine and is pulled behind it. The term "waste" is meant to refer to chaff, straw shuck-lage or other harvest by-products, since the apparatus may be used to collect material from any crop that is harvested by a combine.
In the prior system identified above, there is a bin or funnel located beneath the combine hood for collecting the waste material. There are a number of problems with this type of system. The material does not flow into the funnel well since it relies solely on gravity to force the material into the funnel.
Recent improvements in combines have required larger hoods, and the hoods have become longer, wider and lower, thereby reducing the space within which a collection apparatus could fit. In some existing collection systems, including that mentioned above, trying to accommodate to the larger combine hoods, it became apparent that material began collecting on the funnel or other collection device, thereby resulting in a decreased collection efficiency.
The present invention uses a horizontal conveyor which is located beneath the combine hood and receives the waste material as it is discharged from the combine. The conveyor transports the waste material to a blower located on the apparatus spaced from the rear of the combine so as to avoid interference. An independent motor drives both the conveyor and the blower, the blower being driven at a higher speed so there is no accumulation of material at the feed end of the blower.
The combination of a horizontal conveyor and rearwardly spaced blower enables the apparatus to achieve a lower profile in order to fit within the restricted space provided by modern combines, and it further permits the same apparatus to fit combines of different widths, merely by changing side pans on the conveyor. The independent drive enables the blower to work at a faster speed; and this, combined with the ability to select the flights on the conveyor, enables one to work with a much wider variety of materials than had been possible heretofore. For example, in addition to wheat which is most common, the present invention may also be used with corn, oats, barley, beans, alfalfa, clovers, milo maise, sorghum, or even peanuts.
The apparatus of the present invention includes a frame which separates into two sections at approximately the midsection. The rear section of the frame is provided with trailing support wheels, and it carries the dump wagon which stores the waste material from the blower. The forward end of the frame supports the blower and the conveyor; and this portion of the frame is further provided with a telescopic extension so that the frame may accommodate combines having hoods of different lengths, simply by changing the length of the forward portion of the frame and using a different conveyor belt. The independent motor, which is a gasoline engine is supported by both frame sections.
The various features and advantages of the present invention in addition to those mentioned above will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.